With advances in wireless networking technology, many devices that have conventionally connected to networks using wired connections have transitioned to using wireless connections. In combination with the increase in wireless devices comes an increase in the number of wireless access points to support these devices. This increased prevalence of wireless networks leads to more networks that share airspace. When a user attempts to manually configure a device to access a wireless network, it can be confusing for the user to select the correct wireless access point from a list of access points that are operating in the same airspace. The selection process is exacerbated when the list of access points includes many neighboring access points that have generic names, which are not readily identifiable.
Other factors can add to the complexity of connecting a wireless device to a network. For example, because wireless networks are vulnerable to security threats, different security protocols may be used to protect different networks. These protocols can have many different implementations. For example, some protocols require the user to coordinate a push-button event on both devices, others use a personal identification number (PIN) from one device that is entered by the user into the other device. Other protocols may require even more involved manual steps to connect to a network. The complexity of these protocols can lead to confusion and difficulties with connecting devices to the network.